Neohesperidin dihydrochalcone is an intense sweetener which at low concentrations is several hundred times sweeter than sucrose (G. E. Dubois et al., Journal of Medicinal Chemistry, 1981, 24, 408-428; G. A. Crosby et al., "New sweeteners" in CRC Handbook of Food Additives, T. E. Furia Ed., Boca Raton, Calif., CRC Press, 1980, Vol. 2, 203-216; G. E. Inglett et al., Journal of Food Science, 1969, 34, 101-103; D. G. Guadagni et al., Journal of the Science of Food and Agriculture, 1974, 25, 1199-1205; G. E. Dubois et al., Science, 1977, 195, 397-399; G. E. Dubois et al., Journal of Agricultural and Food Chemistry, 1977, 25, 763-772; H. Beerens, Annales des Falsifications et de l'Expertise Chimique, 1981, 74, 261-271; M. J. Chicouri, LaboPharma, Problemes et Techniques, 1981, 310, 471-474). It has a pleasant, sweet taste and lacks any bitter or metallic aftertaste (S. S. Schiffman et al., Physiology and Behaviour, 1979, 23, 1-9).
The relative sweetness of neohesperidin dihydrochalcone, like that of other intense sweeteners, decreases with increasing concentration. Thus, neohesperidin dihydro- chalcone is about 1800 times sweeter than sucrose at or near the threshold of organoleptic perception. As concentration increases, the sweetness of neohesperidin dihydrochalcone decreases relative to that of sucrose. In comparison with a 5% sucrose solution, neohesperidin dihydrochalcone is about 250 times sweeter (D. G. Guadagni et al., Journal of the Science of Food and Agriculture, 1974, 25, 1199-1205). However, in other studies, a higher sweetness of 1000 and 600 times than that of sucrose was reported at sucrose concentrations of 5 and 8.5% respectively (L. Krbechek et al., Journal of Agricultural Food Chemistry, 1968, 16, 108-112; G. E. Inglett et al., Journal of Food Science, 1969, 34, 101-103, G. E. Dubois et al., Science, 1977, 195, 397-399; S. S. Schiffman, Physiology and Behaviour, 1979, 23, 1-9).
For the application of neohesperidin dihydrochalcone in certain soft drinks it may be relevant that caffeine enhances the sweetness of neohesperidin dihydrochalcone (S. S. Schiffman et al., Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behaviour, 1986, 24, 425-432).
For the assessment of the organoleptic properties in an intense sweetener, the taste quality and the time/intensity profile are as important characteristics as the mere sweetness potency. The time/intensity profile of neohesperidin dihydrochalcone is characterized by a slightly delayed onset, but a rather long duration of sweetness perception (G. A. Crosby et al., Developments in Sweeteners, C. A. M. Hough et al. (Ed), 1, 135-164. Applied Science Publishers Ltd., London, 1979; G. E. Dubois et al., Journal of Agricultural and Food Chemistry, 1981, 29, 1269-1276). At higher concentrations, neohesperidin dihydrochalcone was reported to have a lingering menthol-, or licorice-like aftertaste (G. A. Crosby et al., "New Sweeteners" in CRC Handbook of Food Additives, T. E. Furia (Ed), Boca Raton, Calif., CRC Press, 1980, Vol. 2, 203-216). However, modifications of the sensory properties of neohesperidin dihydrochalcone are possible by admixture of bulk sweeteners, certain flavors, or other taste modifying food additives such as glutamates, amino acids, or nucleotides (J. D. Higginbotham, "Recent developments in non-nutritive sweeteners," in Developments in Sweeteners, T. H. Grenby et al. (Ed), London, Applied Science Publishers Ltd., 1983, 2, 119-155; U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,254,155; 4,085,232; Swiss Patent No. 592418; Japanese Patent No. 80-46699).
When two or more sweeteners are combined, the effective sweetness of the mixture can be different from that found when they are tasted individually. If the sweetness intensity of the mixture is greater than the sum of the sweetness of the components, then the sweeteners are acting synergistically (A. I. Bakal, "Mixed sweetener functionality," in Alternative Sweeteners, L. O'Brien et al. (Ed), New York, Marcel Dekker Inc., 325-346, 1986). Neohesperidin dihydrochalcone has been shown to act in this way in mixtures with saccharin (U.S. Pat. No. 3,653,923), saccharin and cyclamate (G. E. Inglett et al., Journal of Food Science, 1969, 34, 101-103) and acesulfame-K (U.S. Pat. No. 4,158,068).